In Front of Your Face
by ShortStackEng
Summary: A little mix between The Invisible Man and Van Helsing. Romance in later chapters. R&R please!
1. Fooling the World

Based off a little Invisible Man and VanHelsing. I don't own either so that is my disclaimer. R&R Please!

It was a dreary day in England. Griffin was working diligently on his experiment. He was determined to get it working. It had to work. At this point failure was not an option. Finally, the flask was filled with the right amount of liquid. He wanted more than anything to drink it himself first to see if it worked, but the fumes hadn't gone to his head that much. In an act of desperation he looked out the hole in the wall that was supposed to be a window. Griffin's eye caught a stray, mangy cat roaming the alley outside. After coercing the cat to scale up the boxes that were thrown out his window during a mental block a week ago, he fed the raggedy darling his potion. Nothing happened. Again Griffin resorted to throwing whatever he could. It should have worked! It had to work! After an hour of destruction, Griffin slunk into bed determined to fix the concoction the next day.

The following morning Griffin woke up to the "guinea pig" licking his face. He pushed it away but it kept nudging and dousing him with saliva. He opened his eyes to be greeted with…nothing…nothing at all. Was this possible? It actually worked?

Griffin sprung to his feet and immediately started the same procedure he went through the night before. With a gleam in his eye, Griffin raised his glass to the invisible cat now snoring on his bed. After a quick "cheers" the scientist downed the elixir. Quickly after, the man collided with the ground. He awoke 4 hours later to his landlord pounding on his door. It was rent day again. Furious at the intrusion Griffin stormed to the door and flung the door open. The landlord stood in a stupor. "Griffon? You here boy?" An invisible smirk graced Griffon's face. His landlord was staring straight through him. All of his work paid off.

Only one question lingered. What do you do when the world is blind to your presence?


	2. The Fire in Her Heart

Second Chapter! Excitement!!! So you know you want to R&R really badly so just do it ;). Have a great day everyone!

Sparks scorched the skin on his face after bounding to the side. The teenage beauty clenched her fists and let out a scream of agony. Her cape blew through the air seeming to be a flustered as the adolescent. Bowing her head while murmuring a few words she mustered all of her training and frustration into one burst of energy. She then flew across the floor to where this man hid not two seconds before. She bent her head around the corner to be greeted with a vacant space. Perplexed, enraged, and overwhelmed with power she swung her body around only to be met with a shovel to the face. The girl met the floor with a single pound. An impulse of energy was released in a circular direction around her dissipating back into the ground.

The man dropped the shovel and bent down to check if the young lady was still breathing. After confirmed that she was still alive he let out a whistle over his shoulder. Behind a building emerging an exuberant horse with a friar halfway on the animal's side, struggling to hold on. After the holy man attempted getting off the stead's back a good four or five times, he fell face first into the ground. He quickly recovered to his feet and brushed himself off.

The mysterious man standing near the teenager's body raised his head to the friar. "Make sure she doesn't wake up till we can get her to Rome," he said without moving a single muscle in his face. "You finally caught one without killing it?! Good job VanHelsing! I never thought it would be possible. For some reason you have a strange ability to kill the darkest of creatures in the world and yet you can never figure out how to make them just mostly dead," the friar stated while bending down and reaching into his bad of tricks. VanHelsing turned his head to the distance. "Well next time I'll tell whatever that is trying to kill me to take it easy so that I can make sure I only 'mostly' kill them." "Well it is a possibility," said the little man in the brown frock while injecting the young girl with a serum to keep her unconscious.

"So which way is to Rome? The German architecture makes me so turned around." The friar then turned around and successfully collided with a nearby wall. "This way," said the composed man. "VanHelsing?! What about the…damnit," the friar cursed into the early morning when he realized that he had to put the young witch on the horse on his own. After many tries the friar finally comprehended that if he pushed with both his head and arms that it would be easier. She had both arms over the horse and so the little man grabbed her legs and pushed up on her bottom using his head as leverage. Finally he got her main torso over the horse. While his head was still pushing against her bottom he let out a "Whoohoo!" because of a job well done. At this point he heard a footstep in a near doorway. Turning his head he could see a rather large woman staring at him in disgust with a fire poker in her hand. "Oh hell," the friar exclaimed with both hands still on the woman's feet.

VanHelsing heard galloping and fast paced footsteps behind him. A slight smile ran across his face once he heard a husky German voice screaming from the village behind him.

"What could you have possibly done in the two minutes that I was gone?" VanHelsing queried once the friar was next to him catching his breath.

"I never thought a woman of that size could run that fast!" The friar took a moment to rub his rear where a couple poke marks were made.


End file.
